Barbacoa Navideña
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: "¡Hola a todos! Aquí RSBadBoy reportándose desde el hospital... Y hoy les hablaré de mi suegro..." ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Averígualo! :D


_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, ya mero es Navidad (de hecho, estamos a más de 20 horas de que lo sea...) y pues se me ocurrió escribir esta especie de fic navideño en honor a la celebración. Tal vez sus protagonistas estarán un poco OC (especialmente el bigotudo), pero bueno, ojalá les guste, ya que se lo dedico A TODO EL FANDOM.**_

_**¡Un abrazo a todos y Feliz Navidad!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Los personajes de SP no me pertenecen... Son de Comedy Central.**_

* * *

**Barbacoa Navideña.**

* * *

_Dedicado a: **TODO EL FANDOM DE SOUTH PARK.**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado, mis queridos lectores? Aquí RSBadBoy reportándose desde un pueblito lejano de Colorado, que es justamente en donde vivo._

_Bien, hoy quiero dedicarle este espacio del blog a mi querido suegro R.M., un tpo a todo dar que estuvo a punto de matarnos a todos con su barbacoa navideña. _

_Y no es mentira ni es broma._

_Les contaré: Mi pareja siempre me decía que su padre era un idiota de primera cuya madurez y coeficiente intelectual es demasiado insultante hasta para un niño de dos años. Yo, en réplica, siempre le decía que estaba exagerando; que podría ser ingenuo, pero el pobre hombre no era un tremendo imbécil como para que sea calificado de esa forma._

_Para mí, mi suegro me parecía una persona algo despistada, pero muy buena gente. Claro, ha habido ocasiones en que exageraba un poco las cosas, pero de que era un tremendo pendejo no lo era… Hasta ayer en la barbacoa familiar a la que mi pareja me invitó para celebrar la Navidad, que fue ayer._

_Yo le ayudaba a mi suegra en todo, a pesar de que ella claramente le había dicho a mi suegro que no era nada aconsejable hacer una barbacoa con un clima de la fregada y en el estado en que se encontraba. A mi suegro le valió madre._

_Fue al patio, sacó su asador, su carne de res y su dotación de cerveza digna de echarse una peda gigante y amanecer en un hospital diez años después. Abrió la primera lata y empezó a asar la carne mientras que mi pareja, su hermana y yo sacábamos los platos y los vasos para ponerlos encima de la mesa mientras que mi suegra sacaba el espagueti._

_Mi suegro, mientras tanto, asentó a un lado la lata, tomó otra, la abrió y la roció encima de la carne. El fuego se alzó, provocando que tanto mi pareja como yo quisiéramos apagarla; mi suegro nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos, ya que se suponía que él iba a prepararnos carne de res asada a la cerveza, aunque le dije que esa no era la forma de prepararla._

_El hombre no tardó en increparle en que esa era la forma. Mi pareja, tomándome de la mano, me recordó que en la noche anterior el hombre había bebido sus 27 botellas de cerveza en el bar. Por lo tanto, la lata que estaba consumiendo era la número 28 en un récord de dos días._

_**Mala idea**__, me dije mientras le comentaba a mi pareja que había que hacer algo si nadie quería pasar Fin de Año en el hospital. _

_En lo que mi pareja estuvo a punto de replicarme, un ruido nos asustó._

_El hombre estaba por su segunda lata de cerveza del día, la cuarta si tomamos en cuenta que le está rociando el líquido a la carne y teniendo contacto con el fuego, tanto así que temíamos que saliera de control. Mi suegra le regañó y le pidió que le cediera el asador para preparar la carne; el hombre se negó, diciendo que él estaba bien y que podía arreglárselas solo._

_Un caso perdido de alcoholismo._

_Inmediatamente el tipo necesitaba hacer del uno… Por lo que cogió…_

**_%$%$%_**

- Mark, no creo que sea prudente mencionarlo – interrumpió Stan Marsh, de 20 años -. Es asqueroso.

Mark "Romper" Stomper, de 22, asintió.

**_&%&%&_**

_Bueno… Debido a la petición de mi pareja, no les contaré lo incómodo de las necesidades fisiológicas de mi suegro. Lo que sí les diré es que el hombre, aún sin haber terminado de desintoxicarse de la borrachera anterior, otra vez estaba ebrio._

_Para colmo, el hombre, careciendo ya de sus sentidos, tomó la lata equivocada con el líquido equivocado (ustedes entenderán), lo roció y se asustó tanto cuando se levantaron las llamas que se cayó con todo y carne humeante, la cual fue a dar al techo de la casa._

_Mi suegra, aterrorizada, quiso correr a llamar a los bomberos, pero mi suegro le dijo que no, que él lo apagaría (tamaña necedad de borrachos, neta). El hombre, totalmente mareado, tomó la escalera y subió al techo a apagar el fuego con la nieve (ni siquiera con agua) que pateaba. En uno de esos movimientos, el hombre se cayó del techo, cayendo justamente encima de la freidora, por lo que pegó tremendo alarido mientras que mi pareja y yo buscábamos agua para apagarlo antes de que se nos muriera en lo que mi suegra llamaba a los bomberos para que apagaran el fuego que se estaba esparciendo por el techo de la casa. _

_Todo eso sucedió AYER, en plena Navidad…_

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡Eso no fue exactamente lo que pasó! – interrumpió Randy Marsh, quien estaba acostado en la cama del hospital completamente vendado a causa de sus quemaduras y con ambas piernas enyesadas.

- ¡Randy Marsh, ya cállate! – se quejó Sharon muy molesta.

- ¡P-Pero, Sharon!

- ¡Randy, ya basta! ¡Te dije que era muy mala idea hacer una barbacoa en la casa y en el estado en que te encontrabas! ¡¿Te lo dije o no?!

- ¡Sí me lo dijiste, Sharon! Pero yo no estaba ebrio en ese entonces.

- ¡Argh, por Dios! – replicó Shelly.

- Papá, en verdad me pregunto cómo regresaste a casa anoche – comentó Stan.

- Sobre eso – interrumpió Mark -… Regresó a tu casa causando todo un alboroto en el tráfico y matando animales. Lo estoy viendo en las noticias locales… Wow… Mató al perro de Trent… Y al gato de Cartman… ¡¿Y a Kenny?!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Papá, mataste a Kenny?!

A lo lejos…

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó Kyle a lo alto.


End file.
